


let this moment never end

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A kiss on a courtyard.





	let this moment never end

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'snow', provided by katajainen.

It snows the first time Draco kisses Harry after they've snuck out of the party. Big, fat flakes which wrap the world up in a cocoon of stillness around them, the silly joyful elation and hubbub of a proper Christmas feast silenced as soon as they escaped the castle and onto the decorated courtyard steadily covered by snow.

 

They kiss as if the moment will end, will be nothing but a moment that will never repeat again once they stop, because they're Harry-fucking-hero-Potter and the Draco-switched-sides-too-late-Malfoy.

 

Harry grabs Draco back as much as Draco does, kissing with desperation. 

 

‘Do you want to go back to the party?’ Harry says after a long long time, when they both have snow in their hair and their feet are freezing.

 

What Draco wants is to kiss Harry again and touch him all over. The line has been crossed and he wants more. Can feel Harry wanting more, pressed together as they are. Wanting Draco. Needing him.

 

‘I don't want to go back to the fucking party,’ he leans in and Harry’s lips are already cold when he seals their mouths.

 

Harry presses him against a cold snowy hedge too hard and they go down, flailing. Rumpled and displaced, Draco glares up at him, but then just has to kiss Harry again, even if the ground is cold underneath him and he has snow in places no snow should ever be in.

 

‘I'm not doing more here,’ Harry says in a bit, ‘too cold.’

 

‘Do you want me or not?’

 

‘Yes, but where it's warm.’

 

‘Fine…’

 

And so, Draco’s decision to go back and finish his schooling at Hogwarts pays off in the end, and he does well with his NEWT’s, too.


End file.
